


hear that breaking sound

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Come Marking, Coming Untouched, Crying John, F/M, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: It had never occurred to John that he could bottom for sex. But Grace asked, and John would have cheerfully let her set him on fire.





	hear that breaking sound

This is how Harold finds them: Grace sitting on the bed fully dressed and John kneeling with his head in her lap, hands tied behind his back and a vibrating plug in his ass, shaking, tears streaming down his face. 

"Well," Harold says, after a second. "This is quite a sight. May I join you?" 

"By all means," Grace says, and pats the space beside her on the bed.

John keeps shaking. He's too far gone to keep from wishing for Harold's hands on him, on his head or his back, animal comfort. He wants it more than he wants to come, wants it like air. 

As soon as Harold sits, he has his hands on John, one petting his back and one gripping his hair firmly. Harold's not a mind reader, but he knows John. He knows Grace, too, which is why he's not checking to see whether John's tears are a sign of a problem. 

They are not. John just started crying at the fifteen minutes mark. He doesn't know why. The tears don't taste like frustration. It's good, all of it, so good: the desperate wanting to come, the safety of Grace's lap and how John can cry there, where there would be no consequences for it.

"Are you trying for a particular effect?" Harold asks Grace. 

"I'm not sure, but look how beautiful he is." Grace gestures at John. "I wanted to see if he'll come just from penetration again, and then, well. You see." 

John goes red, still crying. The first time he came untouched, it was an accident, and he was mortified. It was the first time that Grace fingered him. 

It had never occurred to John that he could bottom for sex that he wanted, oddly enough. It wasn't that he didn't like the idea, it just wasn't how sex went in his experience: he was used to initiating, to being on top. 

But Grace asked, and John would have cheerfully let her set him on fire. He knew she'd be gentle, and he didn't expect it to feel like much. 

She was gentle, up until the point where he begged her for harder and more. He spread his legs wide and incoherently sobbed as she pushed three fingers inside him, deep and fast. 

Before he knew it, he was coming, belly-deep spasms that felt like his heart was squeezed in time with the thrust of her fingers. 

"Did you just," Grace said. Before John could stammer an apology, she grabbed him into a thorough kiss. "You have that apologizing look," she said. "Don't you dare apologize for this. You are so beautiful," and she kissed him again. 

Now, Grace runs her fingers through his hair. "Do you want a break?" she asks John, who vehemently shakes his head. "Do you need help?" 

John, almost delirious, nuzzles her hands and her thighs. He can smell her through her clothes, maddening, tantalizing with hints of her arousal. 

She laughs, not unkindly but with honest delight. "Do you want to taste me, John?" 

He sobs something like, "Please." 

She makes a considering noise. "What about sucking Harold's dick, would you like that?"

John nods, overwhelmed with the thought of Harold's scent and weight on his tongue. 

Harold and Grace trade places, and Harold undoes his pants and takes his cock out. John is just present enough to reach for Harold's cock when it's exposed, hungrily taking it into his mouth. 

For a moment there is nothing but the feeling of being full, and the knowledge that Grace and Harold have him. Then Grace stands up. 

She keeps her hand on John's back as she goes to stand behind him, and then puts both hands on John's hips. "I'm going to fuck you now," she says, conversationally, and thrusts her hips forward. 

Her movement presses the plug deeper inside John. He cries out, muffled around Harold's cock. He does his best to suck on it, but he's highly distracted. 

Grace keeps pushing the plug into him, and Harold has both hands buried in John's hair, directing him and holding him. John shouts and comes, startling to feel Grace's hand cupping his dick.

"Keep sucking," Grace says. John obeys even as she extracts the plug. He exhales sharply when he feels her wet fingers inside him. "All that come you just spilled? That's my come, and it belongs inside you. I'm going to work it in, and then I'll plug you again and go back to fucking you." 

John has to break away from Harold's cock because he's crying in earnest now. "Thank you," he gasps out between sobs. "Thank you."

"Oh, John," Grace says tenderly before she pushes the plug back into his wet, sore hole. 

Harold strokes his hair. "You are very welcome." He keeps stroking John's hair as John twists to get Harold's cock back in his mouth.


End file.
